


Loki's History: A Timeline

by Mischief_Goddess



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amora but not really, Ancient History, Angst, Asgard (Marvel), Bullying, Child Abuse, Dark Past, F/M, Fantastic Racism, For Bound Souls, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jotunnheim, M/M, Minor Character Death, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_Goddess/pseuds/Mischief_Goddess
Summary: The crazy-complicated timeline for Loki of Bound Souls that I mentioned having handwritten in a comment on my story! Will post more as I get typed up!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Loki/Amora
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

c.5400 BC– Birth of future Asgardian King Bor

c.5200 BC– Birth of future Jotunn King Sigurd

c.4500 BC– Birth of future Vanir King Gunnar

c.3900 BC– Sigurd kills father, takes Jotunn Throne

c.3870 BC– Bor’s father dies, Bor takes Asgardian Throne

c.3850 BC– Sigurd begins oppressing Jotunn Seiðrs (magic users), most male Seiðrs go into hiding

c.3560 BC– First Argr Jotunn born due to lack of female Seiðrs in hiding

c.3520 BC– Birth of Guðmundur, Argr grandfather of Amora, in Seiðr Sanctuary

c.3350 BC– Sigurd attempts to conquer Alfheim, Asgardians drive back

c.(3350-3220 BC)– 3rd Jotunn/Asgardian War (Bor v. Sigurd), results in Stalemate Treaty

c.3140 BC– Gunnar’s father dies, Gunnar takes Vanir Throne

c.2850 BC– Asgardian King Bor marries Ásta

c.2740 BC– Birth of future Asgardian King Odin to King Bor and Queen Ásta

c.(2580-2565 BC)- Jotunn siege of Asgard, failure

c.2550 BC– Vanir King Gunnar forms alliance with earth giants of Vanaheim

c.2510 BC– Vanir King Gunnar marries Eria

c.2450 BC– Asgard attempts invasion of Jotunnheim, failure

c.2435 BC– King Bor and Asgardians stop Malekith and dark elves of Svartalfheim from covering the nine realms with darkness using the Aether

c.2435 BC– Jotunn King Sigurd marries Ólöf

c.2430 BC– Birth of future Jotunn King Laufey to King Sigurd and Ólöf

2263 BC– Birth of Frigga to Vanir King Gunnar and Queen Eria

2240 BC– Birth of Argr Farbauti, future member of Jotunn King Laufey’s court and mother of Loki

2142 BC– Birth of future Vanir King Njord to King Gunnar and Queen Eria

2048 BC– Birth of rare female twins Sigyn and Sigrún to Argr Jotunns Guðmundur and Björn in Seiðr Sanctuary

1907 BC– Birth of Argr Einar to Argr Jotunns Guðmundur and Björn in Seiðr Sanctuary

1852 BC– Legendary Asgardian and Alf soul-mates become a couple

1843 BC– Jotunn King Sigurd attempts to conquer Midgard, Asgardians drive back

(1843-1710 BC)– 4th Jotunn/Asgardian War (Bor v. Sigurd), results in Stalemate Treaty

(1545-1540 BC)– Asgardian King Bor attempts to conquer Alfheim, failure

(1452-1430 BC)– Asgardian King Bor attempts to conquer Vanaheim, failure

1430 BC– Asgardian King Bor and Vanir King Gunnar die in battle

1429 BC– Odin become King of Asgard

(1429-1412 BC)– War of Vanir Succession (Frigga oldest, but Njord male), side supporting Njord wins

(1393-1241 BC)– Great war of the Æsir, (Njord v. Odin), Asgardian King Odin wins and conquers Vanaheim

1240 BC– Asgardian King Odin claims Vanir Princess Frigga as war prize

(1235-1220 BC)– Vanir Reconstruction Age

1157 BC– Vanir King Njord marries Nerthus

1143 BC– Birth of twins Frey and Freya to Vanir King Njord and Queen Nerthus

1007 BC– Jotunn King Sigurd steps down, Laufey takes the Jotunn Throne

(998-979 BC)– Asgardian King Odin conquers Alfheim

714 BC– Birth of future Asgardian King Thor to King Odin and Queen Frigga

645 BC– Sigyn, daughter of Argr Jotunns Guðmundur and Björn, marries Argr Jotunn Angrbodur

643 BC– Birth of Amora Sigyn Angrboda to Sigyn and Argr Jotunn Angrbodur

638 BC– Jotunn King Laufey begins plans with former king Sigurd to conquer Midgard

634 BC– Forging of hammer Mjölnir by dwarves of Nidavellir

629 BC– Jotunn King Laufey and Sigurd invade Midgard, Asgardians drive back, former King Sigurd dies in battle

(630-592 BC)– 5th Jotunn/Asgardian War (Odin v. Laufey)

(591-587 BC)– Treaty halts war for a period thanks to peace negotiations by Jotunn foreign ambassador Farbauti

587 BC– King Laufey impregnates Laufey’s Regime Council member Farbauti, a larger-than-normal Argr left by Argr parents after their home raided in Ymirheim, because they knew he could pass as male and live a normal life in Ymirheim, Laufey plots to kill Farbauti when he discovers he is Argr and pregnant

586 BC– Birth of Loki Laufeyson to Farbauti and Jotunn King Laufey, Farbauti quits negotiations to give birth, tensions rise again

586 BC– 5th Jotunn/Asgardian War resumes, Battle in Ymirheim (Jotunnheim’s Royal City), Asgardians win, Laufey takes baby Loki, child of Farbauti and leaves on a rock to die during battle. Asgardian King Odin finds and takes Loki to raise as his own

585 BC- Asgardians take Casket of a Thousand Winters, which makes Jotunnheim beautiful and prosperous, as war prize

(585-423 BC)– Military Occupation of Jotunnheim by Asgard, Laufey escapes punishment by blaming and executing council members, including Farbauti


	2. Chapter 2

~400 BC– Loki begins pulling pranks on Thor, earns the nickname ‘Trickster’

330 BC– Jotunn King Laufey marries Helgi

321 BC– Minor Alfheim upheaval

233 BC– Birth of future Jotunn King Býleistr to Jotunn King Laufey and Queen Helgi

131 BC– Birth of Helblindi to Jotunn King Laufey and Queen Helgi

127 BC– Loki becomes interested in seiðr (magic) after seeing adoptive mother Frigga cast illusions. King Odin finds out and forbids him to continue learning, Frigga talks Odin out of his decision

125 BC– Loki begins learning seiðr with Queen Frigga, casts simple illusions

130 BC– Thor introduces new friends Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral to Loki, they immediately begin teasing and bullying him for reading and practicing magic

119 BC– Thor, Loki, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral all begin training with Tyr, God of Justice and Captain of the Asgardian Royal Guard

110 BC– Thor sneaks into weapons vault with Loki to try to lift Mjölnir, fails and storms out, Loki finds out he is worthy but does not tell anyone.

(58-59 BC)– Red Sun Rebellion in Vanaheim against Asgardian control, King Njord forced by rebels to declare war on Asgardian occupants

282 AD– Thor becomes friends with the daughter of an Asgardian council member, Sif.

288 AD– Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral begin to be referred to as the Warriors Three

292 AD– Sif defies stereotypes and joins Thor and Warriors Three in training with Tyr, her father disapproves, but Thor uses his status to defend her

323 AD– Sif cuts off her hair, father mad so she blames Loki, Thor backs her up in front of Odin. Odin orders Loki to fix, Loki goes to the dwarves of Nidavellir and flatters them into making magical hair. However, the dwarves trick him, the locks turn black, and Odin allows them to punish Loki for tricking them. Thor holds Loki down while they sew his lips shut.

348 AD– Thor defeats a Vanaheim bilgesnipe ravaging the realm, proves himself worthy of Mjölnir, given title ‘God of Thunder’

352 AD– Loki surpasses his mother in magical capabilities

408 AD– Loki discovers the Quantum Realm and relates it to seiðr particles

417 AD– Loki begins learning seiðr from Amora the Enchantress, a Jotunn disguised as a Seiðr from Vanaheim

566 AD– Asgardians need to build wall to defend city from invading Muspellheim Fire Jotunns, they hire a Vanaheim earth giant, but he wants exorbitant fee (hand of Goddess of Love, Freya in marriage) Heimdall and Loki determine to escape fee by swearing on troth that they will pay, but only if he finishes in six months

567 AD– Six month date nearing and giant almost finished because he has powerful horse Svaðilfari. Loki blamed for bad judgment, so he tries to lure away horse. Nothing works, so he shapeshifts into female horse. Svaðilfari pursues until he is too exhausted to change back, rapes him

568 AD– Birth of Sleipnir, an eight-legged horse, to Loki after having been missing from Asgard for a few months. He gives Sleipnir to Odin as gift, before realizing the horse is sentient

(572-575 AD)–Vanaheim rebellion, King Njord quells

576 AD– Fire Jotunns invade Asgard; Thor, Loki, Warriors Three and Sif help drive off

584 AD– Loki given title ‘God of Mischief and Lies’

~600 AD– Loki begins crushing on Amora, his magical mentor

620 AD– Loki relates his findings on the Quantum Realm to Ginnungagap, the void of reality itself

627 AD– Amora teaches Loki how to teleport short distances

630 AD– Amora and Loki begin dating in secret


End file.
